


那个女孩非要跟我聊天

by lockwriter109



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 守望先锋
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockwriter109/pseuds/lockwriter109





	那个女孩非要跟我聊天

1

今天我考了机甲的驾照。

给你看看我驾驶机甲！！！！

（图片）

2

艾米丽休息室，手机突然亮了，坐在她身边的死神科科的笑。

他的视线集中在手机屏幕上一个笑容明媚的驾着机甲的女孩

“呵呵，又换屏保了？”

3

艾米丽很烦恼，

因为那个女孩，总想跟她聊天

叮——

“早上好，这里是莉娜的报时，7a.m，起床了”

叮——

“上午好，这里是莉娜的报时，9a.m，喝水了”

4

艾米丽特工没有朋友，她不需要手机。

手机是那个女孩偷偷塞进她的背包里的，

屏幕是一张她举着狙击枪的侧拍，一看就知道谁偷拍的

没什么照片的女特工，想想，就收了。

回去把照片刷出来，再扔

5

然后就扔不掉了，

叮——

“你好，我是莉娜，手机喜欢吗？我给你买了粉红色，因为不知道你喜欢什么，就买了普通女孩最欢迎的。”

我喜欢黑色

叮——

“不好意思，我不是说你是普通女孩，你绝对不一般，你长得可比普通的女孩好看多了，你的枪法也特别好。我的防弹衣都裹到脖子了”

哼，怪不得我打不倒

10

叮——

“吃饭了吗？今天晚上的战斗好好准备哦！”

没吃，吃饱了狙不准

叮——

“你的枪法越来越好啦，今天被你击中27次！全场最佳不是你真的太不公平了！”

就是，都是麦克雷的错

11

沉默寡言的特工，与人交流的更少了。

“做什么呢？”死神悠悠的飘过来

特工盯着手机头也不抬，“有个女孩，非要跟我聊天”

12

“其实我也不知道我每天发的这些，你都看不看得到，但是这是我唯一成功放进你背包的手机了，我只能期盼你收到了。”

“我知道这都是我的自作多情，但是如果你收到我的信息了，可以回复一下吗？告诉我你会不会烦？如果觉得烦，我就不发了”

不烦

突然想起了什么，知道这一次，得真的用手机回复了，艾米丽手指僵硬的打出那两个字，发送。

失败

13

“死神，为什么我的手机发不了信息？”

“你冲过一次话费么？”

“那你的手机借我用”

“我并没有手机”

“我上次听到你躲在洗手间跟对面的士兵76打电话了，快拿来”

14

“我是艾米丽，不烦”

发送成功

15

“死神，有没有回复？”

“没有”

“还没有回复？”

“没有”

……

“你确定没有？”

“没有！”

16

为什么没有？

是那个女孩非要跟我聊天的。

为什么她不回复？

17

一直遵守纪律，战绩优秀的黑白合特工，于凌晨3a.m.跑了

18

扛着枪的特工手里抓着一个粉红的手机，坚定的直往前走。

“艾米丽？”

19

那个女孩看起来很开心，直围着她转，闪的人头晕。

“我的手机坏了，接不到信息了，我不知道你有没有回复，所以打算潜入黑爪问问你，没想到路上就遇见了”

那个女孩表现得很惊喜

“你收到我发的东西了嘛？你会不会觉得很烦？因为杰西说人是需要距离的。我这样做会给你带来困扰。”

那个女孩看起来很忧愁

20

“不烦”，特工打断了那个女孩的滔滔不绝

总是絮絮叨叨的女孩突然就安静了，茫然的站在那里像个木雕的人。

艾米丽默不作声的背着枪往回走。

21

叮——

“莉娜的报时，3a.m，遇到了自己喜欢的人”

（合照）

照片上那个女孩笑着手比爱心，圈住远方特工离开的背影

22

艾米丽熟练的长按保存，设成了屏保。

-end-


End file.
